Harry Potter Goes Home
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Takes place right after the last chapter of Deathly Hallows. So Spoiler Alert! Do not read if you haven't read Book 7! Also, no slash so if you're looking for that you wont find it here, sorry.


Just finished all seven books and just had to write something. This is my first attempt at Harry Potter so please be kind. This story takes place right after the last chapter and before the epilogue. So do not read if you haven't read Deathly Hallows! Any mistakes are mine alone and I apologize for any you may find. Harry Potter does not belong to me but to the awesome J.K. Rowling. I am not trying to steal so please don't sue me! Hope you like it.

Deathly Hallows Last chapter.

"The wands more trouble then it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

Harry Potter going home.

Harry got his wish. After the three returned from Dumbledore's office and entered the Great Hall they were immediately ambushed by the remaining Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry so tight he thought he was going to suffocate. George was next in line and they hugged as they mourned the early death of Fred. Then Ginny came up to him and they shared a kiss to rival all kisses. Mrs. Weasley was so shocked and happy that she hugged them once more.

Finally, after the hugging ceased Harry was able to retreat to Gryffindor Tower where Kreacher brought him his sandwich. After he ate he slept for about and hour then went down to join everyone again. Before he could go into the Great Hall and straight to the living he made a visit to the dead. He stood over the bodies and Fred, Lupin and Tonks. Then for the first time, he allowed himself to really cry. He cried for the people that lay in front of him, for all the torn families, Sirius, his parents and everyone else lost in this battle. It was such a relief to be able to let go of such a heavy burden that he found himself unable to stop. He just continued to pour his sorrow that was buried inside for so long. That was how the Weasley's found him, crying his heart out. They all gathered to join him and shed tears of their own. They stayed until Mrs. Weasley said it was time to go home.

Three days later……

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all stood together dressed in black robes and staring at the three coffins in front of them. They were having the funeral of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. After they left Hogwarts Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arranged for the three to be brought to the Burrow for a private burial. The only other people attending were Fleur, Mrs. Tonks holding baby Teddy and what was left of the Order. Everyone was crying as the man who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral spoke for them now as the coffins were slowly and gently lowered into the ground. After they were laid in their final resting place, George walked to the front and gave a speech for Fred.

"Fred Weasley was not only my twin; he was also the closest and best friend I could ever ask for. The brilliant pranks at Hogwarts would not have been as great without my partner in crime. George paused 

to wipe his eyes. "The shop won't be the same without him but I will continue to keep it open in his memory because I know that is what he would want. He put everything he had into making that shop what it is and I intend to honor him by making sure it stays exactly as he envisioned it. I hate that he was taken from us much too early, and it kills me inside but I believe he died doing what he thought was right. He would never back down from a fight and he fought till the end. Even though I live on, half of me will always stay with him. So for now, I say goodbye to my other half. I'll see you again some day."

George walked back to the crowd and let the tears flow freely down his face. Mrs. Weasley held him and kept telling him his words were beautiful. After all the speeches were made, all the kids drew their wands and sent fireworks threw the sky. Each was different and represented something for each person. The fireworks ended and everyone walked back into the house to grieve.

Mrs. Weasley continued to cry all day and did not calm until later that night. Percy stayed with George and they both mourned the loss of Fred. Hermione and Ron sat together in silence content to just hold each other. As for Harry, he sat with Ginny and mourned for all three while thinking about his next move.

One week later……

After staying at the Burrow and properly grieving with the rest. Harry asked everyone to help him with a project. They of course agreed to help gladly. Now, after a lot of hard spell work and hunting they were finished. Ginny stood by Harry admiring it. "It's wonderful Harry."

Indeed it was. Harry had rebuilt the home that once belonged to his parents. After some research and help from Hermione he was able to recreate it exactly as it once was all those years ago. In the front yard was a memorial. On the display were pictures for every loved one lost. James and Lily dancing, Sirius laughing, Tonks and Lupin holding Teddy and Fred standing in front of the shop smiling. Below the pictures was an engraving with the words. 'To those we lost. The heroes we loved. We will never forget. May they rest in peace.' As Harry stared at it he let a few more silent tears fall then led Ginny up the steps and into their house. When he entered he saw that everyone made a contribution of their own. All the walls were covered with pictures. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's wedding, Lily and James's, Bill and Fluer's, pictures of the three friends in their first year and from every year after. Some that were taken of Harry, Sirius and Lupin at Grimmauld Place. His parents and friends when they were young. Every professor including Snape. One of Albus Dumbledore, a couple of Hagrid and then some of Dobby and even Kreacher. Lastly, the one that hung above the mantle in the sitting room, a picture of everyone at Christmas the year they were with Sirius. Harry looked around at all the memories and of everyone he considered family, turned to look at Ginny smiling at him then that was when he realized and spoke for everyone to hear.

"It's good to be home."

The End! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
